Holly Potter and the New Beginning
by Madmess
Summary: Holly Potter woke to a new world. Where magic was real and she was now the main protagonist. This was a problem because 1. This was supposed to be a fictional world, and 2. She wasn't a girl before! Now it's time to face the struggles before her as well as adjusting to her new found woman hood. AU/OC (Holly is an OC who is pretty much replacing Harry)(H/HR/Multi?)FemHARRY
1. Chapter I- Intro

**Hey everyone and welcome to my first attempt at a Harry Potter story. You will have to forgive me if it is not written all that well as I am fairly new to the idea of creating fan fictions. That being said I have sort of had this idea in my head for awhile and I hope it can gain some attention. If you do like it I would love some feedback and some opinions on where the story could go. Anyways enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

"Okay, Okay don't freak out, don't freak out" loudly whispered a young raven haired girl who's only telling features, besides the lively green eyes that many have claimed reminded them of the girls mother, was the lightning bolt scar.

"Let's think logically and we can scream later. I'm going to make a huge assumption and say I'm in Harry Potter's world simply because of the fact that their is a snow white owl perched in front of me." Exclaimed the now pacing girl, said owl hooting softly in reply, which from wide eye looks the girl was getting was just as confused.

"Let's recap, I was rereading the Harry Potter book, I distinctly remember reading right before his aunt showed up before suddenly getting very tired and my vision getting blurry. Then nothingness just pure nothing before waking up. Which makes me ask several questions, such as why am I here? Why do I resemble Harry with this damn scar, and more importantly why the HELL am I a girl!" furiously whispered the young women.

Yes, the girl was indeed once a boy, and regardless of said boy's memories of both of his "lives"; as she could remember the life before the strange occurrence, as well as the memories of the body she now possessed. Which made it even more confusing because "THE" Harry was indeed a young male. The same is said about who was now residing in said female body because that person too was male prior to all this. She was really trying to figure out a two males make a female person. It only made her headache worse. Deciding to forgo the identity she once held; what she will now think of as a previous life, she focused on the current situation she was now found in. Which, would have been an awesome story if it wasn't real.

Thinking furiously the newly feminine Harry, who was indeed a fully functioning women, ran a nervously shaking hand through her long,messy, raven colored hair. Her now soft features showing just how frazzled the young girl really was. With her brows crunched in a mixture of thought and frustration, hair mushed messily as if just waking up, and mouth firmly planted in slight frown.

Before waking up the girl would have found this awesome, waking up in a world where magic exists and was in fact a powerful wizard, er, witch. After waking up her thoughts went form scared shit less to the now frustrated feeling currently held. She realized that the high she felt would fall when she could fully sit down and think about all she lost but first she needed to figure out what was currently going on.

Steeling her nerves to try and focus on the current situation, she first began formulating a plan. There was no way in hell she was going to stay with the abusive Dursley's. Although there was no evidence of being physically abused, she remembered the verbal and emotional abuse, in both regards of reading it and having the actually having lived the memories. Regardless she wasn't taking the risk and finding out how bad it could be. With that in mind she began putting her plan into action. Walking around the room she put the little she owned in the trunk in her room making sure to make as little noise as possible. It really didn't take long due to how little she had, she only slowed when she reached the framed picture of Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents…. Her parents.

This was a new feeling for the young women as in her previous life she now dubbed it she never really knew who her parents where. Granted she did have a family she came to love but it wasn't anybody she was related to. No this was a family she had gained through time by the sharing of experiences and creating bonds that she would always remember as shaping the individual she was. A stray thought went through her brain when she realized how easily it came to referring to herself as a women when what felt like hours ago she was a young man. Finally deciding to store the frame as well she went to finishing collecting her things. With that done she walked calmly to the window and open it before turning to the owl that had been following her every movement with its eyes.

"Okay girl we both know I'm not the same Harry you have bonded with these past couple of years. I'm giving you the option to leave freely and live the life you wish. I will not force you to help and stay with me when I am both physically and mentally a different person. That being said I would love to have you stay, so we can both form a new bond and continue to care for each other. God knows I doubt I'll be able to keep many of Harry's friends and having one sure friend would really make me feel better." said Harry whispering the last part more to herself than the owl, but the owl heard it anyways.

After several minutes of the owl regarding the young women in front of her, Hedwig came to a decision by leaving her perch and landing on the woman's shoulder nipping and softly hooting in the girls ear.

"I guess that means we are sticking together huh, I can't thank you enough for that Hedwig and I'll try my best to care for you as good as your old Harry did. For now I want you to fly freely and do as you please and meet me when I can get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. First I'm going to head to Gringotts because I have the sneaky suspicion that it would be best to have proof of who I am and get it established before the shit hits the fan." she explained to the snow owl. After another soft nip of the ear followed by a soft hoot Hedwig flew out the window into the night sky.

After collecting her things along with Harry's wand, now her wand, she left the house with her trunk as quietly as possible for hopefully the last time. Successful sneaking away from 4 Privet Drive she walked towards the kids playground up the road away from the majority of the houses. Upon sitting on a bench and opening the trunk to pull out some money for the night bus she was startled by the soft growling of a dog a short distance in front of her. Quickly realizing who it was and based of the confused look in the eyes of the animagus she raised her hands in a placating manor.

"Hey, hey calm down boy." said Harry "If you are who I think you are then you are as most likely as confused as I am." Seeing the dog who had by now stopped growling tilt its head in confusion continued on, "Please don't attack me before everything is said, I know who you are Sirius Black" Realizing the now panicked look on the dog she hastily continued, "I know your innocent and are looking for both your godson and the traitor Peter. I know you probably don't trust me but well how do I put this… um.. I am Harry." Which the dog obviously didn't believe based on it growling again, now louder. Realizing she was going to have to gain his trust she decided to do something probably stupid.

Quickly dropping her wand on the ground and kicking it towards the dog she continued to explain your actions. "I need you to really trust me so I'm giving you my wand as a sign of faith. Please take the wand and follow me, we don't have much time and I have to explain some things to you." Once seeing the slow nod from the dog she slowly grabbed her trunk and walked towards a small tunnel a little ways away from the playground. Not before telling the dog to follow her.

While walking she became fully aware of the dangers of her actions. She just gave a potentially dangerous escaped convict a weapon along with turning her back towards said convict. Having run through all the possible out comes from simple as death to the horrible reality of rape she now had to contended with. Praying to whatever deity that would listen that she wouldn't regret her actions she stopped halfway through the barely lit tunnel turning around to face the tip end of the holly wand sitting directly between her eyes. Following the arm connected to said wand to the grim face Sirius Black.

"Start explaining and give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you now." Sirius stated fiercely and with all the power of a pure-blood wizard. She began to scramble and thing of the best thing to help convince Sirius because even she understood how crazy of a story this all sounded. After seeing Sirius losing his patience it came to her having remembered the "training" in mind magic that Harry experience in the books with Severus.

"How good are you at __Legilimency__ because this will make it both easier and faster than a long explanation that you may very well not believe in the first place." said Harry as calmly as possible, which was remarkable given the amount of internal fear she was fighting down on the inside, fighting to both keep her voice even and her features as non threatening as possible.

"Excellent, it was a skill James and Lily and I practiced numerous times, believed it help us to gain information during the war." said Sirius who was calmly regarding the young women in front of him well aware of the features that reminded him of the closest friends he had. But never letting his guard down.

"Then I need you to read my mind so you fully believe I am who I say I am and know you are innocent. Then perhaps you could help me figure out the hell is going on with me." replied Harry

After several long moments Sirius replied back "Very well, but if you are lying I will not hesitate to make you suffer." At seeing her nod he whispered __Legilimens__ and began the process of shifting through the memories of the person before him. After the process that took longer than thought because of the dual memories that needed to be sifted through, seeing the life lived through both "Harry's" as it where left the man to break down and hug his now goddaughter fiercely.

After several long moments of quiet sobbing and from the man and shushing noise from the woman Sirius began to calm down. Pulling back and regarding the young woman in front of her he finally spoke, " I don't care that your not the Harry that was born of this world or the change in sex you are still my Harry and I will help you as best as I can."

For the first time since she had woken up she allowed herself to break down. The full weight of her situation finally hitting with full force. Collapsing into Sirius she cried over everything. The times in Harry's life both prior and after going to Hogwarts, the built up emotions of realizing what she lost. The realization that she will never meet her previous friends or family ever again for the foreseeable future. The fact that this wasn't some elaborate dream finally settling. More importantly upset over the idea of taking away the potential life of the young boy who's reality she now was undoubtedly involved with.

Sirius just held Harry as she sobbed and spoke all her scrambled thoughts. Telling here that it was alright and soothing the girl who was obviously holding in so much pain. Perhaps more than what would be natural considering the two different lives she has apparently experienced. Finally once Sirius got her to calm enough he spoke in a soft voice.

"It's going to be okay, I promise that I wont abandon you just because magic has decided to cause a miracle with you. This is all new to me as well but I promise we will try and get through this together."

"Thank you" whispered Harry as she whipped her face and finally calmed enough to be let go by Sirius.

"Now lets figure out what we are going to do. Since I am still on the run I can't do much so for the most part you are on your own. But I will try and guide you whenever I can. Your plan with Gringotts is good, make sure you state your name as well as request an inheritance test to prove who you are. This should help with both the goblins and the Ministry as far as legally. The hard part will be your friends and the public itself." explained Sirius

"That's what I was hoping for. As it stands I'm expecting the backlash of the boy who lived becoming the girl who lived to quite bad. Press will have a field day and I'm not optimistic enough to hope I can keep friends because of this. This excludes the problems with the enemies I already have and the pressure of now being a girl loosing the "power" I once had." stated Harry while using her fingers to air quote when saying power. While also thinking about how to make sure it doesn't look as if she is going to be aware of how certain things happen.

"Ah that's the beauty of the inheritance test, since you are old enough you can claim Lordship and become independent. Plus since you where born a boy regardless of the fact you are now a girl the Ministry only option is still regard you as the political power of the males." said a laughing Sirius obviously thinking this in regards as some massive prank now. "Unfortunately I may have inadvertently caused you more trouble because I am both infertile and named you my heir. As it stands you may have to marry multiple people." said Sirius who was now etched with a look of worry.

"Well that's certainly better, but what about marrying because no offense but I'm still into girls. Changing the physical parts didn't change my preference at all." a entirely disgusted Harry imagining the thought of being with a man. While also realizing just how hard things will be because of being into what is now considered the same sex. "As for the marrying multiple people, if that is necessary I will handle that when the time comes. I'd rather focus on the now and worry about the troubles I will face in regards to my love life later."

"Well I'll say there will be a plenty of young boys who will be mighty upset with that fact and a few girls who may be very happy if only looks were anything to go by." stated Sirius who was really enjoying the massive blush that was no sported on the girls face "That being said though its not that common in the wizarding world, it is also not as backwards when it comes to same sex relationships. You may get some narrow minded individuals like that with blood status, but overall nothing will be said. Though you shouldn't hold off on dating too long, never know could date multiple people at once" stated Sirius with a Cheshire grin.

Fully happy with the prospect of not being forced into marriages with people such as Draco was one less worry to be had. Though the thought of a difficult task of finding someone who would be interested in her let alone multiple will be difficult that is for sure. Coming back to attention to Sirius she realized he was staring intently at her. At her curious expression he decided to explain what he was thinking.

"You know you really do have Lily's eyes, but unlike the photos I have seen of you before you now look much like your mother did in school. Except for the hair you definitively got that from James." explained Sirius. This was the first time she really thought about her appearance. She had obviously examined her body among waking up and would defiantly describe herself as having a moderate bust size and a curvy figure. But never really thought about how her facial features looked. Upon looking herself in a small puddle on the ground she realized she really did look like Lily from the photos she had seen when packing.

"Well that will defiantly be different considering everyone usually say I look like my father aside from the eyes. Perhaps this will be a decent change of pace." Once looking closely at her face she realized something was missing, that was until she looked herself in the eyes and realized she wasn't wearing glasses. "Sweet Merlin I didn't even realize I could see without glasses!"

"I thought something was missing but you defiantly are better of without them. They can only hold you back and would only mare your natural beauty." said a Sirius who was thoroughly enjoying embarrassing his goddaughter.

"Yea yea flattery will get you nowhere" said Harry once fighting down the blush. "Now you really should go before someone finds you, I would hate to be the reason your kissed."

"I will and you be careful and try to keep your head held high, stick to that plan of your and hopefully the crazy will pass fast." said while hugging Harry one last time before quickly changing and running in the opposite direction than where they came.

After staring off to where Sirius left Harry looked at her watch and realized it was close to five in the morning now and better hurry off if she was to get to Gringotts without any trouble. Quickly grabbing her trunk and wand and hurrying to the street she raised her wand much like Harry did in the third book to call the Knight Bus. Steeling herself for the crazy journey that she was about to fully experience and wondering how in the hell she was going to survive.

It didn't take long for the Knight Bus to pop into existence in all it's glory. The thing look just as the book had described but she was once again reminded that she really is in another world. With all it's amazing facets of life both good and bad that left her both excited and terrified. Realizing she was standing there staring dumbfounded at the bus and the impatient man staring at her she picked up her trunk and walked forward.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." recited Stan before looking up and staring at her. "Well come on then lets not wait for the grass to grow."

"Sorry this is just the first time I have seen the bus, I've only heard stories before." wile trying to make sure her scar was covered. She realized it would be better than to bring too much attention to herself yet and the scar was a dead giveaway as to who she was.

"Well come on then in!" Exclaimed Stan. Harry went to reach for her trunk when Stan jumped forward saying "No no no, I'll get this you get in." While lifting the trunk with a great effort. It took all she could not to laugh outright at his outrageous face and stance but all that did come out was a tiny giggle. Then pausing to realize that yep she just giggled, this was defiantly going to take some getting used to. It wasn't that she was out rightly trying to do things like play with her hair, straighten her clothes self consciously or now the added giggle. It just happened as if they where natural ticks she had all her life. It was like relearning everything about yourself while trying to learn about the outside world as well. She had a headache already just thinking about it.

Walking into the bus whole avoiding the still sleeping wizard she walked towards the front of the bus. Sitting on the bed once she had her ticket and bracing herself for the rough ride ahead she focused out the front window to keep herself from hurling up whatever food was in her stomach.

"What did you say your name was again?" asked Stan

"I didn't" she replied trying her best to keep that damned scar hidden from the man least he figure out who she was supposed to be.

"Well where about's are you heading?"

"The Leaky Cauldron please." Harry said deciding that it was better to remain nice in hopes to prevent the strange man from continuing to talk to her.

"You hear that Ern, The Leaky Cauldron" stated Stan

The creepy doll in the front started talking "The Leakey Cauldron, Hey! If you have the pea soup make sure you eat it before it eats you!" while cackling madly. It was a truly weird moment and the experience itself was surreal because here she was experiencing the exact same thing Harry would have in the third book. Only this time it was before Marge could show up and before the accidental magic scare. That also meant avoiding the damnable Minister who wasn't worth the trouble to deal with.

After the very eventful ride that surprisingly went exactly like the book went, with the old lady and all they finally showed up at there destination. After paying them and watching the bus leave she walked into the pub at a leisurely pace. This was both to avoid dragging attention to herself as well as because she was at awe with what she was seeing. She was really here, in the pub that connected to Diagon Ally where it is technically where she got her first taste of the magic world. Well in regards to the male Harry anyways because she felt as if she was experiencing it all over again.

She didn't want to stand there and look stupid gawking at the place so she decided to go ahead and get the room she needed for the foreseeable future as well as get a good meal in before the hectic day she was indeed going to be having. When asked by Tom the bartender what to reserve the name under she said "Lily Evans" at his strange look she realized her mistake but just gave him the most innocent and hopefully charming smile that she could. She knew keeping her identity a secret for now was important but she really could have picked a better name then her deceased mother's. Although the strange look he didn't say anything and after paying for a breakfast decided to sit down and go over everything she needed to do.

Thinking to herself Harry started with how she was currently where she was. She honestly couldn't think of anything as to why she was here and why she was a girl. The only thing she could think of is how multiplication worked in math. Two negative numbers make a positive, but she highly doubted it worked that way in regards of a person. She really could not wrap her head around why a male, regardless if it was the original person to host the body or the person that now inhabits the body, was now a female. She really didn't think magic could work that way.

Regardless she just decided to believe magic worked and strange ways and had decided that Harry was indeed going to be a female, as well as be a complete different person then who was supposed to be here. She had always believed in the idea of their being unlimited different realities, but that still didn't explain why she was here. Harry also wondered what happened to "the" Harry, was he where she was supposed to be? It was really nerve racking and she decided to hell with it and just live the new life. She may have been from a different reality, she may have once been a male. This didn't change the fact that she was now here, as a woman, and there was nothing she could do about it. Might as well stop bitching and move on.

This brought her back out of her small trance and back to why she was in the Leaky Cauldron. She needed to head to Gringotts to get the ball rolling to make sure she was safe. She could contemplate the theories as to the why's later. Once finished with her meal she quickly left towards Gringotts. Marveling in all the sights she was seeing as she went through Diagon Alley. Being careful to not look like a tourist with wide eyes at everything she was seeing. As it was she was barley keeping control of her emotions as is.

Inside Gringotts was just as awe inspiring with how well designed everything was. But that didn't last long because she realized that the difficult task of dealing with the goblins was now about to come into play. She knew how hard it was to work with the goblins at times based on the books but she was really hoping that they could help her without much trouble. She really didn't need any more.

Walking up to a teller and trying to be as polite as possible she addressed the goblin before her. "Excuse me but I would like to discuss some issues I have as well as get some money from my vault."

"Name?" Said the Goblin

"That is part of the problem, I would like to do a inheritance test to prove who I am. I've recently gone through a ah…. physical change for want of a better word." she explained as delicately as she could.

"And what change makes it so difficult you can not simply give me your name?" asked a now agitated goblin who looked up from his work.

Deciding to forgo too much more beating around the bush she lifted up her bangs to show the scar on her head and said as quietly as possible while getting the point across to the goblin. "Well the change had me going from a male to a female, my name is Harry Potter." which caused the tellers eyes to bug and stay as wide as you would expect from a goblin who was surprised.

"I see… very well follow me, I will take you to the family account manager who will handle your business today." said the teller who was now leading Harry past the teller stalls towards the offices areas in the back. Passing under an archway along the way that after walking past had the goblin staring wide eye at her again. She could only assume it was used to prevent those under Disillusionment Charm and other appearance modifying magic from gaining entry into vaults that where not their own.

Finally being shown into the office she came in front of an obviously older goblin who was currently working on some paperwork on his desk. She waited patiently for the goblin knowing that it would help to be patient rather than pushy. She didn't want to get on the bad side of the goblins and not get the help she needed.

"You may have a seat Ms. Potter I am Master Steeltooth and I am the Potter Account Manager. Once we have proven who you are we will continue on wit business today. Am I to understand you wish to take the inheritance test?" asked the now named goblin who although words wore polite demeanor was anything but.

"Yes sir, I was hoping it could prove who I was as well as help me gain my titles so I can be emancipated. I'm well aware of the strangeness of me now being a female and would like to have my bases covered when, pardon me for saying, all hell breaks loose." said the now sitting Harry who was being sure to look the goblin in the eyes as much as possible. Hoping to be respectful to the goblin and not screw anything up.

"That is a wise decision, it is most strange for a wizard to change into a witch. It is not known how this is possible but you are correct in saying that it will prove who you are and protect you from the Ministry as well as allow you to continue to access your vaults." stated the goblin which was regarding her curiously. "Very well simply poke our finger with this blade and drop three drops of blood on this sheet. This will tell us who you are and what titles you have claim to." Said Steeltooth while passing an ornate dagger to Harry who immediately did as asked. She watched in awe as the blood began to morph and form words on the paper. A list appearing on the sheet under her name.

 _ _Holly Lily Potter (Formally Harry James Potter)__

 _-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin(by conquest)_

The now renamed Potter just stared there looking over the list and realizing that this just got shit tones harder then it could have ever should have been possible. She really hoped she didn't have to marry five different people and seriously hoped that said people if necessarily could be women. She really didn't want to go down the road of dealing with men.

"Well, well you are very interesting indeed. Though I will hopefully put some problems to rest. Since you are still considered a male on record, even though physically a female, you are still required to marry one women for each name if you are to claim these titles. Therefore you will require a Lady for each title you own and you yourself will hold the title of Lord. The fact that it is magically recognized that there is a name change means nothing in regards to Lordship as well as the current physical sex." explained Steeltooth. He continued on to explain how to claim the Lordships along with what rights are gained from claiming said Lordship.

"Since you are of age to claim Lordship and can gain emancipation in the wizarding world from said Lordship I would recommenced doing so now before we continue on with our business. I must ask what titles would you like to claim?" asked Steeltooth who had become much more hospitable since the Holly's titles had been discovered. It was no surprise though considering goblins valued money and she had perhaps become their richest and most valued customer in a matter of minutes.

"Excuse my lack of talking but I was in shock of all the titles I do hold. Before I say I would like to ask if I claim the title can it be hidden until I decide to officially take up the political role or will it become knowledge immediately? I want to have my bases covered legally before this information does go public." asked Holly who was fighting to get over the shock of how much she was really work.

"All titles will be said to have been claimed on paper and the previous proxy will lose said votes in the Wizengomot. Other than that it is up to you to publicly claim said Lordships though you will be able to have access to said vaults and lands owned by each house." replied Steeltooth

After considering her options she realized that although this will bring more attention to herself in the long run the safety having this kind of pull both financially and politically was enough to push Holly into claiming all Lordships. But the problem would lie in having to find women that would be willing to be with a women, as well as willing to share her. This whole mess just kept getting better and better in her opinion. There wasn't really much she could do if she wanted to have the safety said titles held so she made her choice and can only hope it wouldn't bite her in the ass.

"I would like to claim all titles and would like to keep gaining said titles from public ears at this time." she stated which prompted the retrieval of each houses rings which would ultimately decide if the House magic would accept her. She decided to put the rings on one by one starting with the Potter family ring. When she put said ring on she felt a warm spread through her body as the ring sized to fight her right ring finger. Next was the Black family ring with as instructed put on the same ring as the Potter family ring. Once settled she felt the two rings combining and another strong warmth spread through her body. This repeated with every ring with the comforting warmth getting stronger and stronger with each ring. She knew it was the House magic accepting her and that it would also help with protecting her from some harm such as mind attacks but it was just enough to have the rings for her at this point.

"Congratulations Lady Holly Lilly Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black-Potter on claiming your Lordships and may every house prosper under your guidance." said Steeltooth with perhaps too much excitement, but he had reason because of this he would become one of the richest Gringotts employees around. Deciding to see this young women was indeed the smartest investment he had ever done.

"Now let us begin to discuss important documents that are related to each house. Two of which are particularly betrothal contracts. One to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass with the house of Potter and one to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Davis with the Blacks. Both awaiting activation but not necessarily required at this time. Though it is suggested to speak about this towards both Houses before deciding anything." Well that was news certainly new, she knew nothing about any marriage contracts in the books so this was all news to her. Deciding to follow the advice and contact the individual houses prior to deciding was good advice. If she remembered correctly there was a Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis that where her age but really didn't know much other than both girls where gorgeous in their own right. But it wouldn't do to put both young women in a loveless marriage, especially if they were not into women in the first place. Only time will tell, perhaps they could slowly build up the friendship before anything else is set in stone.

Upon deciding and voice an agreement to Steeltooth, Holly decided to set for going through all the paperwork, finances, and lands owned with each house. After hours of signing papers, selling land, and buying stocks in both magical and muggle companies. One sore and tired Potter finally left Gringotts with new titles, a safety net when the news hits the public, and a pouch full of gold to buy new things. But all that could wait till she was fed and had a good nights rest because she had been in Gringotts all day and the sun was now going down. Yes a good bit of food and rest would do her brain some good. Maybe she would even wake up and this was all a strange dream. She highly doubted it but only time could tell.

* * *

 **Well that is the end of chapter 1. I hope you have enjoyed it and stick around for more. If people end of liking it a lot I will try to upload more often.**

 **Also Hopefully the idea behind the story isn't too far fetched. The idea was to follow the original plot "for the most part" But with the added problems behind multiple marriages, social problems, on top of the characters sex being changed(Boy being turned into a girl) and learning how to live with that. Im hoping to use a reoccurring thing of Holly having difficulty's because of the mindset of being male conflicting with the female body and the gradual lessening of that mindset as well/**

 **I hope that made sense?!**

 **Later,**

 **Madmess**


	2. Chapter II - Answers

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I by no means have any claims to the properties or any of it's characters. This is just my attempt at creating a unique story inside of an already great universe.

* * *

 ** **AN: Welcome back folks! I hope this wasn't too long since the last chapter. I want to thank those who decided to favorite and follow the story. I really hope I don't make you regret those decisions and continue to entertain you. Also a thank you to mikewj93 and DylantheRabbit for the reviews!****

 ** **A couple things I wanted to state before we get into the fic. Firstly I want to say that I am writing this story as I go, modifying on the fly and adjusting the story as I go. So if the story doesn't make sense at point please point them out and I will try and fix them. This is my first fiction and I am learning as I go!****

 ** **Secondly I wanted to answer a point mikewj93 brought up. Holly is indeed meant to replace Harry, she is technically from "another world" but I don't plan on focusing on that all to much as of now. Perhaps later I'll see what I can do without throwing the story off. That being said the character isn't going to be some all knowing god-like entity. She is as strong as Harry would have been and hopefully just as normal. Just with a different "base" personality I guess.****

 ** **Finally I wanted to put a face to how I imagine Holly in this story, I based the physical appearance off of the actress Lily Collins, though with Green eye instead. I'm hoping you readers are okay with this and if you have a better idea than feel free to tell me. It was just who I considered at the time.****

 ** **Also I am open to changing the name if someone thinks of a better one then I have and if anyone as any ideas of cover art I am all for it as well!****

 ** **Without Further Ado! Here is Chapter II of Holly Potter and the New Beginning!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter II - Some Answers****

Holly woke up feeling as refreshed as ever, glad to have gotten a good night sleep. The stress of the previous day still fresh in her mind, which slightly dampened the bright mood she had from waking up. Slowly getting out of bed she stood before the mirror both admiring her new beauty as well as reality finally sitting in. Staring back at her was indeed a young woman who eyes shined with tears as the life she had, the life she was probably going to have, was now gone. She wasn't overly sad it was just that her life as she knew it was gone, but it did allow for a fresh start in life.

With a resigned sigh, straightening of her back, and wiping the few shed tears she realized it was time to start the day. First stop she decided she would head back to Gringotts so check the Potter Family vault and see if there is anything of interest there. Holly also realized there was some blind hope that some information as to why she was female would be found.

Deciding to get breakfast she subtly watched the goings around her as she ate. One thing she realized first is there was no outright staring from anyone. Holly attributed it to the fact that no one would in fact recognize her but she idly wondered how long this would last. She was also enjoying the calm before the storm as it where. She was well aware the publicity she would be getting from the change and the fact that her supposed privacy would take a dive for the foreseeable future.

At Gringotts she decided to forgo the manager and just head down to the vaults. Getting a teller to help was perhaps the easiest it had ever been. Though that may be because of the worth she was now in gold to the goblins. No point in dwelling on the idiosyncrasies of warrior creatures when she had plenty of her own problems to deal with. Perhaps something to dwell on in the future.

The trip down to the vault itself was about how you would expect. Rough and left the rider trying to hold there food in there stomach with all the willpower they had. It didn't help that the goblins obviously took some sort of sick satisfaction from the queasiness of the witch and wizards using the carts. That being said it was a lot like a roller coaster, except a lot less thrill factor then you would expect. But all of the craziness was worth in when the vault was finally opened and the contents of the vault was revealed.

"There is so much…" murmured Holly is she slowly stepped into the vault to truly take in the contents. The gold alone was staked taller then her, and there was no telling how far the vault actually went. She didn't come here to get any Galleons but she could defiantly admire the amount she had. Then the thought struck her this was one of four vaults she had access to. She wouldn't have to work a day of her life for several lifetimes with that amount of gold.

As the shock wore off she made her way towards the other stored items; this included armors, jewelry, and books stacked all along the walls. The amount alone would be worth a small fortune in itself. As she slowly made her way through she stumbled across a worn trunk with the initials 'LJE-P'. Realizing, this was indeed her mothers trunk she opened it to find it full of different books, notes, and other things that would have belonged to her mother. What really caught her attention was the two letters that was sitting on top of all the contents. Reaching for and opening it she was greeted to the writing of who she could only assume was her mothers. She teared up when she realized it was a letter addressed to her.

 _ _My Dearest Holly,__

 _ _I hope by the time you read this you have grown into a wonderful young women. Yes you was indeed a female and I hope that you forgive me and your father for the trouble you are going through now. When you where born we knew that you would be in danger. So we preformed a Potter family ritual that would change the sex of females to protect them while growing. We did this in hope that if we survived we could revers the ritual before you grew older, if we didn't it would reverse itself when the child would become of age physically. If you are reading this I cannot understand what it must have felt like to one day wake up a young women when you have been a boy since you could remember. We only did it to protect you and I hope you forgive us.__

 _ _I hope that you where cared for by either your godmother Lady Alice Longbottom or your godfather Sirius Black. If not for them then you should have been raised by either Madam Bones or Lord and Lady Greengrass. The public may have not known it but if the Potter and Greengrass families have been friends for some while. So they would have cared for you greatly.__

 _ _No matter who raised you I hope your life to the day you read this letter has been a happy one, and that it will continue to be so. Know that your father and I love you and will continue to love you even when gone. All we ask is you grow to love someone dearly and live a fulfilled life.__

 _ _With all the love in my heart,__

 _ _Your Mum__

The tears were flowing freely down Holly's face by the time she was done reading the letter. She not only knew why she was a female but she found out she was always a female. This both infuriated and saddened her. She wanted to be furious with her parents but really couldn't because she understood why they wanted to protect her. In a way it did doubly by prevent some of the nasty things that could have been done to her physically, but also from being pushed into loveless marriages because of backwards beliefs regarding women.

It took quite some time for Holly's hands to stop shaking with silent sobs, even longer for the silent tears to stop. Wiping the tears away and refolding the letter she stored it in her pocket to keep, both to reread later and as proof she is, or was, Harry. Finally calm enough she picked up the second letter which was really a short note explaining the reasoning behind the betrothal contract with the Greengrass family, and that if Holly pursued the contract that they would support them. Seems like her parents knew of the side effects of the ritual when regards to the Ministry.

Deciding that was enough of an emotional breakdown and time to move on she closed the trunk and decided to shrink and bring it with her. By the quick glance through the contents it contained several charms books that looked useful. Deciding to grab a few more useful books such as the book on mind magics, as well as the healing magics book. Which considering the life that Harry has had to live, Holly decided better to be prepared than not.

By the time she was done at Gringotts it was lunch time and she was starving. This was also a good time to contemplate the things she needed to do and the people she needed to contact. Top of the list was for her to contact Hermione and hope that their friendship both sticks, and she can help. There may also be some underlying attraction to the girl but that is a worry for the future. Holy wasn't exactly sure how Hermoione will respond to seeing her best friend as a girl but she was really banking on her being there. If not this was going to be indefinably harder.

Deciding to write her and hope for the best Holly went back to her room where she wrote the letter describing where she was, what room, and for Hermione not to freak out when she gets there she sent the letter off. Not before petting and talking to Hedwig of course. Taking the time she had now she opened her charms book to practice some of the simpler charms, as well as recap what she already "knew". After a couple times of that, as well as finding out she was quite proficient at it she went on to practicing her occlumency. She got so lost in building her defense she never realized how late it was or when she fell asleep in her bed.

Holly woke up with a start from her sleep due to the knocking on her room door. It took her a few seconds to realize she had company and that company was Hermione. Scrambling quickly to the door she slowly opened it to get her first good look as her best friend. She really was a beautiful young women and Holly was silently cursing herself for not really noticing earlier. Though that could have caused more problems than she was already facing. Holly may have been focusing on the current situations around her but that didn't stop her for making plans on seeing if Hermione could be interested in her back.

"Oh excuse me, I must have gone to the wrong room. I'll let you go so I can find my friend." exclaimed Hermione upon coming face to face with a young woman instead of the young man she was expecting.

"Wait Hermione, please come in…. We have a lot to discuss. I can explain where Harry is, but please give me a second. Please take a seat on the bed." rush Holly before her friend could disappear on her. When she was sure Hermione wasn't going to leave she stepped back into the room and decided to find the letter from her mother and hand it to the bushy haired girl.

"Here this should hopefully explain some of what you are looking for, and I'm sure you will have plenty of questions for me." said Holly then walked over to where Hedwig was perched on began to pet the owl. She hoped that with the mixture of the letter, Hedwig giving her attention, and the ability to answer questions than she could get Hermione to believe her

Hermione slowly laid the letter down before examining the woman in front of her. She certainly resembled her trouble bound friend, it definatly helped that Hedwig was being so loving to the girl. Hermione was aware that not many could get that reaction out of the owl. That still didn't necessarily prove that this was her friend. There was one way to make sure, but this was going to give away her secret. There was one thing she could say to make sure the person was indeed who they claimed to be. The potential embarrassing conversation that may happen later would be worth the truth though.

"Well there is one sure way for me to know you are who you say you are, though it may embarrass you having to admit this. When I was petrified at the end of last year Harry would sneak into the Hospital Wing and would hold my hand while talking to me. He would always end with a saying and then do something before he left. What was it that he did?" asked Hermione who was making sure to look the girl in the eye and look for any deceit.

Holly who was now bright red because she was unaware Hermione was "awake" when she came to visit answered immediately and honestly. "I would say "Please come back to me my Hermione, I'll do what ever it takes to make sure you woke again and smiled that smile of yours." before kissing you on the cheek." answered Holly who's face was so read at this point you could probably feel the heat coming of her cheeks. She was really hoping to keep her crush a secret longer before it could cause more troubles.

Hermione wasted no time rushing the poor embarrassed girl and hugged her fiercely. To which she kissed Holly's cheek and hugged her again. Realizing what she just did she jumped back and was now as red as Holly was. Deciding to move on from the exceedingly increasing awkwardness Hermione cleared her throat. "Right well, we will take about that later. For now, how are you Harry? Are you okay? Are you hurt? How did this happen? Can it be reversed?" rapidly fired Hermione who apparently was over the awkwardness.

Glad that the awkward situation has passed, at least for now, Holly answered. "Well it's not Harry but Holly now. Apparently that was my name all along. As for the rest yes I'm fine Hermione. Though I'm having to adapted to my new body and come to terms with all this. Leave it to me to get into some crazy situation again huh." Holly laughed awkwardly at this trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious Harry… I mean Holly. I can tell by looking at your face your stressed"

"Honestly I'm fine physically. Though I was freaked out at first and I'm still having to learn, I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I honestly feel better than I have in for as long as I can remember. It's as if I'm me again for lack of better word. Though it is steel strange and I am not looking forward to all the people at school or the drama I'll face from the Prophet." after taking a deep breath she looked Hermione straight in the face and said, "I'm more worried about what you and Ron will think. This is a really strange situation, you both know me as a boy, and now I'm a girl. On top of that we have the problems I will face with the other people. That's all forgetting the feelings I have for you, which just makes it even more awkward for you now. I don't want to lose my friends."

Hermione rushed forwards and hugged girl in front of her who had tears falling freely down her face. " Shh hush now. I can't speak for Ron but I am not going anywhere, and I doubt he will either. We will deal with this together like we always do. The rest, well we will deal with that later when things calm down again."

They spent the next few hours discussing everything that has happened since the change. Holly left nothing out, except for running into Sirius, and explained all she could. She even made sure to explain the marriage contracts as well as the high potential for needing multiple spouses. She explained all that she could knowing that she could trust her friend. Holly without a doubt trusted Hermione with her life, and knew she could count on her to help her out.

After being caught up they head down for lunch realizing how long they had been talking when they heard Holly's stomach grumble and Hermione laughing at the blushing girl because of it.

Hermione during all this was battling with her own thoughts during lunch much like Holly was. They ate in peace allowing both girls to think clearly about everything. Hermione knew she wasn't going to abandon her friend. No she promised as long as her friend wanted her she would always be there for her first true friend. What she was battling with was her own feeling. She never really thought about dating much but she knew she cared for the person across from her.

Hermione looked across from her and examined Holly. She could defiantly agree that she was indeed pretty. Most defiantly prettier then herself in her own mind. She also noticed that Holly didn't have that awkward air around her all the time as if she was indeed not comfortable in her own skin. The new body certainly fit the personality for the person who inhabited it. Holy appeared to have a sense of grace about her now, a subtle confidence, and the passion behind the beautiful eyes staring at her Wait eyes… startled from her thoughts she realized she had been caught staring at Holly who was now sporting a small blush and an equally small smile.

Clearing her throat with her won blush Hermione decided for the first step she could think of to help her friend "Well how about we go and shop for a new wardrobe for you since these clothes obviously don't fit you anymore. Plus now that you are emancipated you can get away from the Dursley's."

Holly's protest died in her throat at the valid point her friend had. Looking down she realized that it was a good idea to get new clothes. She didn't even realize that she didn't have a bra on. This was going to be a long process.

With that the girls spent the rest of the day shopping for Holly new clothes first in the wizards wold. Along with this Hermione spent the time teaching Holly what she thought important for the time being for the girl. Even helping pick out the important potions for the proper care of the female. Holly never realized how much the witches had to go through and get just because of being a girl. Though she was not going to go without the potion the helped ease the problems revolving around the witches time of the month. Though Hermione had a blast giggling and the horrified face of Holly when she explained what would happen, along with how to use pads and tampons. Yes Holly really had a new found respect for females after that stop.

They made sure to shop in the muggle side as well so Holly had fitting clothes for both worlds. Hermione had a blast making Holly model all the clothes. Hermione had to admit Holly had a nice figure and realized perhaps her best friends sex wouldn't bother her after all if they decided to pursue their feelings, however new they may be.

As embarrassing as the process was Holly was having the time of her life. Holly was also aware of Hermione checking her our when modeling the clothes which gave her hope yet that maybe they could have something. She didn't put much stock behind it but it made her heart beat faster and gave her the feeling of being lighter.

As the day came to a close Hermione had decided that Holly would go home with her instead of leaving her friend alone at the Leacky Cauldrun. She may be taking the changes well but that still didn't mean she didn't need her friend. Merlin knew she would be having a panic attack if she changed into a male tomorrow. She knew her parents wouldn't mind, they heard all about their daughters best friend. It would just take a lot of explaining in regards to that friend now being female.

"Holly I think you should come home with me, my parents will love you and wouldn't mind getting to meet person behind all the letters about my best friend. Plus I can help you adjust to everything, and get a hold of one of the professors from Hogwarts. You don't need to do this alone." Hermione explained gently, she knew how stubborn her friend could be when it comes to getting help.

Normally Holly would protest but she realized just how much she needed to learn, and how much she needed her friend. There was no way she was going to not take this offer.

"If your parents are okay with that then of course I will. I need all the help I can get. Plus I want your help restudying a little, I don't want to hold myself back anymore. I wont be able to be the brightest witch of our age but I would love to be just behind her."

"Of course Holly! I would love to help you, and you really don't have to worry my parents will love you. They will just have to get over the shock of well… you know."

"Well lead on then my dear lady, your humble adobe awaits!" exclaimed Holly leaving both her and Hermione in a fit of giggles.

The trip back to Hermiones house was uneventful. Though it was the first time Holly really did get to look at the sites around London. She never really did have many memories of where she lived, and the few she had wasn't all that great to begin with. Holly vowed to fix this and hopefully with her best friend at her side.

Upon arrival Holly was nervous but Hermione just rolled her eyes and dragged Holly along.

"Mom, Dad I'm home and I brought a guest!" called out Hermione to her house.

Outcome a women who could only be described as an older version of Hermione herself. The only difference what the hair darker and less wavy. Coming in behind her was a taller and decently built man who from his hair colar had to be Hermione's dad. "Hello dears, and who might this be?" asked Hermione's mom.

"Mom this is Harry, my best friend… she had something happened or rather reversed, and is now Holly. I was hoping she could stay considering she is adjusting to her change, and is now emancipated as well." asked Hermione who looked both excited by the prospect and nervous at the decision.

"Oh poor dear, of course she can stay. My name is Emma and this is my husband Dan. It's good to finally be able to put a face to he name we hear so often!" said Emma\

"MOM!" an exasperated Hermione yelled with quite a blush. Perhaps Her parents would be okay with Holly having a relationship with her daughter. Only time will tell.

With could be only described as a mischievous smile Holly looked to Hermione and said, "Ooooh someone has some explaining to do later." Smiling at how Hermione huffed but seen the smile on her face she turned to Hermione's parents. Missing the knowing smiles that Emma and Dan shared after looking towards their daughter and her friend. They had no problems if something did blossom from these two, especially when the person would go out of there way to make sure their baby was safe. They knew thought that if something would become of these two they would face a plenty of hardship because of it.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I don't want to be a bother and I will help with whatever you need. I can cook, clean, work in the garden, and also willing to pay." said Holly

"Nonsense dear, we share the choirs here and there is no need to pay us to stay. You area dear friend to our daughter and your also going through a strange change. And Please call us Dam and Emma, none of this Mr. and Mrs. nonsense." stated Emma with a kind smile.

"Excatly any friend of our little Hermione is always welcome here. Plus it would be nice to talk to this wonderful boy.. I mean girl that we have heard so much about." followed up Dan.

"Thank you both it means the world to me to be able to stay here. Your daughter is one if not most important person life and she means the world to me." Looking over towards Hermione, again missing the shared glances from her friend's parents, she continued. "I hope all the stories she has shared are good ones, and that she told you just how much better she is at anything magic then I am." stated Holly who was truly enjoying the deep blush Hermione was supporting, this was payback for the mock fashion show she had to perform.

"Honestly Holly you act like I would paint you in a bad light. Plus I may be good at magic but you are by far more powerful than me. So there we balance each other our." She said sticking her tongue out at Holly.

Once everything was settled and Holly and a wonderful dinner, where Holly got to get a first hand look at what a family dinner, she felt content for the first time in forever. Holly realized that yea things have changed significantly in her life since waking up those few nights ago. Ever since then her life was really looking up. She was starting to remember less and less about about her "previous" life and focusing more on her future. Yea she realized this is all strange but why look a gift horse in the mouth as it were. She was going to use this time she had before having to face the music as it where to really get to know Hermione better as well as adjust to her new life. Yes life was starting to look up. Holly went to bed with another true smile on her face.

* * *

 ** **Well folks that is the end of chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it and I really hoped I was able to explain a few things in regards as to the why the character was a female instead of "Harry". I would like to remind the readers that this is by no means a work of art and I am most definitively not what I would consider a writer. I didn't even take creative classes in college. This is just me having fun and writing down some ideas I wish to share to the world. They may not be good but it's all in good fun anyways.****

 ** **Regardless thank you for reading and catch everyone later!****

 ** **With Love,****

 ** **Madmess****


	3. Author Note

**AN: Alright all who have stopped by and read the two chapters I have put up. I have run into the problem of not really liking my own story. I feel like I am trying to force a three things together. Let me explain, the idea of the story was for me to combine "Harry" being a girl, with the idea of someone else inhabiting harry. For me these two ideas alone are all fine and dandy except I feel like I am forcing them in this story. Trying to combine the mindset of an OC who isn't actually an OC with a gender-binder thrown in is too much even for me. I realized while writing the third chapter that I was trying to combine too much into one story. Separate all these ideas in themselves would be fine and be successful, but I feel i am doing a disservice to the potential stories that could be written.**

 **SOOOO you are probably wondering what's the point of the whole rambling speech above? Well I have decided to "scrap" the story as it is. I realized im just trying to do too much at once when I should break my ideas down into separate stories. So that's what I am going to do.**

 **Now the two story ideas I am trying to figure out it between a fic where Harry turns into (INSERT FEMALE NAME HERE) with essentially the same reasoning I gave before. I.E. ritual the potters performed to "protect" Harry. Essentially being the same as what I have written except without me trying to add into the idea of the character also being some Self Insert Oc etc etc. I am kinda leaning for this story to be a "Challenge Answer" for either** ** _Reptilia28_** **or** ** _CoastalFirebird's_** **which ever you prefers fic challenge. Though the pairings are up in the air for either Hermione or Daphne, as well if it adding another to the whole soul bond thing. Whether that be adding both of said characters or adding another. That being said I will not allow this to turn into some Harem orgy fic. I can agree those are fun to read sometimes but I enjoy serious stories better for the most part when it comes to pairings. Anyways opinons and the like would be appreciated for this idea. It's more of who you think should be the pairings rather than if I should write it because I really want to write a story along this track.**

 **The second one I have in mind is the Obvious SI/OC thing going on with this fic originally. Though I think it would be along the lines of the SI/OC being not all knowing. Meaning for example SI/OC being dropped in a section of one of the books they where reading and picking up from there. It wouldn't necessarily have to be Harry who is "replaced" but the idea is the same in that it wouldn't be the original person. Ill be up front I'm not as gung ho for this story as the other but I do see the potential for it being decent. Its easier to do OC characters that go along with the main cast but it could be fun to write it as a "body snatcher?" style fic. Let me know what you think of this idea anyways if you could.**

 **I really am sorry if anyone really was looking forward to this story and hopefully I can replace it with a far better story idea in the near future. Mainly because I think I will be starting the Time-travel esc. fic this weekend and hopefully get going with it. I want to continue writing but with the way Holly Potter and the new beginning was heading would just have to many "how convenient" moments for my own liking, and I'm Biased! Ill leave this up for now for those who want to get an idea of my writing in case you want to stick around and thank you for those who favorited and followed this fiction with only two chapters up! I hope you stick around to my future work because I have found writing my fiction ideas to be cathartic. Plus since graduating college I don't have much to do so it keeps me occupied.**

 **Message or review if you have any questions/suggestions for me and I'll make sure to respond.**

 **Anyways Stay Awesome you beautiful people of the internet and I'll see you soon!**

 **Madmess**


End file.
